


The stars I found in you

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, More soft core porn, OiYama Week, mentions of Ushijima, relationship study maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru is struck by a whim. </p><p>It's the best whim he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars I found in you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for OiYama week! I can't believe I've written three OiYama fics now??? My friend skytramps wrote one too and I tried not to rip her off but I think I probably d i d. Read hers too though! http://archiveofourown.org/works/3776155

They lose, but Tooru feels good. Ushiwaka-chan wants him to regret it, but they played a good game, so grumpy little farm boy can go fuck himself. He strides proudly away from him to meet the rest of his team outside.

He feels good, but he’s still thinking everything over. He’ll watch the recording of their game, scrutinize it for places they could improve, accept that in those small openings they gave Karasuno, it was no one single person’s fault. Not his for failing to pull them all together, not Iwaizumi’s for not being strong enough, as Iwaizumi thinks it is; no one’s.

Tooru sees everyone gathered around the steps of the building outside, and he’s about to go over to them when he notices one of Karasuno’s members coming out of the bathroom. The pinch server, number 12.

He is struck by a whim.

“Hey!” Tooru calls, approaching the boy.

He turns, and upon seeing who has hailed him, he freezes up. “O-Oikawa-san!” the boy stutters out. Of course, he knows Tooru already.

He grins at the freckled boy. “No need for the formality, just Oikawa is fine. What’s your name?”

The boy grasps at his own hand with the other. “I’m. Uh. Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Maybe he’s nervous because he thinks Tooru’s bitter over their loss.

Tooru hums, doing his best to look friendly. This isn’t so hard; he has lots of practice, and it’s not as if he’s ill-intentioned anyway. The friendliness is mostly genuine. “Yama-chan, huh? You played very well today. I was really impressed by those jump float serves.” Yamaguchi has freckles, he notices for the first time. Little stars dotting across his cheeks, running up his hands and arms under the sleeves of his t-shirt.

“I—thank you! I…practiced them a lot.” He squeezes his hand and bites his lip for just a moment before releasing it. “Your serves are also really good! I mean, they always are, but. Yeah.”

Tooru waves a hand dismissively. “Well, as you said, it’s all about practice. Anyway, I have a proposition for you. You’re from Miyagi, right?”

“Yes…” Yamaguchi admits cautiously.

“Excellent! Would you be interested in practicing serves together? As in, I could teach you mine, and you could teach me yours?” Tooru has several motivations. One, he likes to think of himself as a nice person. Nice people offer to do things for other people. Two, since he won’t be playing against Karasuno for the foreseeable future, except maybe some practice games, he doesn’t have a problem helping them (as long as it’s not Tobio-chan he’s helping directly). Three, learning a jump float serve would be _killer_.

Yamaguchi blinks. Then he blinks again. His face is turning red. “You—really want to? I mean, I haven’t quite mastered them yet, so I’m not sure I would be able to teach you…”

Tooru is not discouraged. “Maybe we can figure it out together, then. What do you say?”

“Um.” He’s wringing his hands a little now. “I would really like to!” he says finally, suddenly flashing a bright, cheery smile that makes Tooru’s heart thud a little harder for a beat or two. Shit, he’s actually really cute. He manages to keep his expression from faltering, though, as he digs through his bag to find his phone.

He types in a quick ‘Yama-chan’ with a little star emoji next to it and hands it to Yamaguchi to put his number in, the image of that smile still burning in his mind.

**XXX**

“Hey Yama-chan, do you want to go out?” Tooru asks at the end of their sixth practice. He had been repeating the mantra to himself over and over for the last three, ‘Don’t do it, don’t make it weird,’ but his fascination with Yamaguchi’s smile finally got the better of him. He’s spinning a volleyball between his palms, trying to look nonchalant, but he’s never asked a boy out before. It feels different than having fangirls, being confessed to; he’s more invested in this outcome.

“You mean like…” Yamaguchi trails off, getting that nervous look he mostly held for the beginning of their relationship that had since faded. It’s back, which means he knows Tooru is asking him out, but he doesn’t quite believe it, and he can’t bring himself to say it. This could mean a couple of things, some more favorable for him than others.

Tooru’s brows knit together. “Like on a date. With me.” He tosses the volleyball between his hands now and tries to smile, but for the first time ever, his mouth is stuck. He hopes he doesn’t look angry.

“…Really?” he says finally, and Tooru doesn’t know what to make of that, but he’s getting a little exasperated.

He finally settles for holding the volleyball against his hip. “Yes, really. What are you always so skeptical of? If you’re not gay then just—”

“I am. Very gay. That’s not. I’m…” He holds a hand to his face, which is sweating slightly, but that could be because they’ve been serving and chasing after the balls for the last hour. “You just seem so much cooler than me, so I’m surprised you even want to hang out with me.”

“Yama-chan, if you say that again I’m going to take a leaf out of Iwa-chan’s book and spike this at you.” Now he can smile, because Yamaguchi looks nervously at the volleyball as if he hasn’t gauged Oikawa’s personality enough yet to realize he would never in a million years. “So is that a yes or a no?”

“Well…yes, of course.”

**XXX**

Three years later, Tooru is sneezing on their couch for probably about the fortieth time that day. Tadashi opens the door on his forty-first-ish sneeze.

“Tadashiiii,” he whines, crumpling his tissue to his chest and doing his best to look pathetic. It’s fairly easy, given how he feels.

“You sound terrible,” Tadashi says, dropping his bag off on the table before making his way over to the couch. He presses his arm to Tooru’s forehead. “Have you taken your temperature recently?”

“I don’t want to get up, and the thermometer is in the bathroom,” Tooru sniffles, burrowing under the blankets.

Tadashi takes the hint and disappears into the bathroom to get it. “You should just keep it with you,” he calls. He comes back and offers it to Tooru, who opens his mouth. Tadashi waits for it to beep, then checks it. “You’re fine,” he says.

“I feel terrible.”

“Don’t worry, I believe you.” He presses a kiss to Tooru’s forehead and gets up to go to the kitchen this time.

Tooru sniffles again and looks at his blanket-covered feet. He waits a few seconds for Tadashi to get whatever he was going for and come  back, but he doesn’t, and there are sounds coming from the kitchen. Pot sounds, pan sounds, food sounds. He heaves his upper body up and grabs onto the back of the couch, peering into what he can see of the kitchen, which does not include Tadashi. “What are you doing now?”

“I was going to cook you something. I figured you hadn’t been eating much.”

As much as Tooru loves Tadashi cooking for him, that’s not what he wants right now. “I ate stuff.” He went through both milk breads he bought a couple days ago before he got sick, their leftover curry, and a bag of shrimp chips. “Don’t cook, watch this show with me.” It’s a Korean drama he’s been playing all day, and he’s only been half-watching it since he keeps falling asleep, but it seems cute. He thinks Tadashi would like it.

“You should eat something healthy or you won’t get better,” Tadashi calls back.

“Just one episode!” Tooru insists. “Tadashiiii. Tada-chan.”

“I’m coming, hold on!”

He slumps off the back of the couch, retreating back under his blankets to wait. Tadashi comes out after a minute and slips under the other side of the blanket, sliding his feet against Tooru’s side and curling his arm around Tooru’s shins. Tooru digs up the remote from where it’s fallen into the blanket and starts the episode. There’s a flashback to last episode where the girl is kissing one of the several love interests, and Tooru sighs. “I miss kisses.”

“Tooru, it’s been two days.”

“I haven’t gone that long without a kiss in, like, six months!”

“What about when I went to visit Tsukki over the weekend last month?”

Tooru _humph_ s and sinks deeper into the couch. He watches the show for a minute or so, but to be honest he’d been so _bored_ all day without Tadashi or even his classes to entertain him that he’s eager to be social now. “You know what else I miss?”

“Hmm?” Tadashi seems to be engrossed in the show, but when Tooru doesn’t answer right away, he looks over at him. Tooru runs his hands as far up Tadashi’s legs as he can reach and raises his eyebrows. “Tooru! You can’t possibly want to when you’re sick.”

“You underestimate me.”

Tadashi snickers, which, after a moment’s consideration, turns into full-blown laughter. Tooru laughs too, until he sneezes, and Tadashi stops and rubs his shins soothingly. “I still don’t want to catch what you have, so, sorry, but you’ll have to wait.”

“Okay, but once I’m better, just know you’re going to be busy that whole day. Clear your schedule.”

**XXX**

Tadashi is lying silently next to him, but Tooru knows he’s not asleep. It’s not possible for a sleeping person to generate this much tension. The splint around his knee feels far too warm; the heat from the dull, throbbing pain, the blankets, his pajamas. He must have taken the pain killers an hour ago, but it’s not enough. He wants to turn on his side and curl up against Tadashi’s back, but he has to keep his knee from contorting too much. He really fucked it up bad this time.

Tooru’s been swallowing the words for hours. When Tadashi came to him after he had collapsed in the gym; when he hung up the phone calling his friend who had a car; the entire time at the hospital; the car ride back. If he doesn’t say it now, he’ll swallow them forever and break apart what they’ve been building for this long.

He clenches his fist. Then he unclenches it, sliding it under the covers to place it on Tadashi’s back. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, so quietly he can barely hear himself.

The reaction is immediate, though. Tadashi turns over and pushes his face into Tooru’s shoulder. “You told me it didn’t hurt that much. You said it was normal.” His shirt is getting wet. “Why did you do this to yourself?”

Tooru swallows again; his throat is dry. “Force of habit, I guess.”

Tadashi cries silently. The only evidence is the increasing dampness on Tooru’s t-shirt. After a while he draws in a shaky breath and says, “I just want you to be happy, Tooru.”

“I am happy,” he replies instantly. He’s confused. How could he not be?

Tadashi is quiet. He’s stopped crying, but he’s still clinging to Tooru. Tooru strokes his back, thinking. Thinking about all the mistakes he’s made in the past few weeks that led up to this moment, and trying not to be surprised that, aside from making Tadashi cry, he doesn’t feel that bad about any of it.

“Tadashi, I am happy. There’s more to life than volleyball. Like you.”

He lifts his head from Tooru’s shoulder finally, peering at him in the darkness with wet eyes. His lip is quivering, but he’s trying hard not to cry again. He’s doing it for both their sakes. Tooru cranes his neck and kisses him tenderly on the lips.

“I’m sorry,” he says again.

**XXX**

After the last time, they learned to bring a blanket to the hilltop. It’s the perfect spot for star-watching, and tonight, the night before Tooru’s graduation, is the perfect night for it. Tadashi’s the one who suggested it, but Tooru is even more excited than usual because he had a surprised planned, but wasn’t sure about when to reveal it. He insists on lugging the telescope out, so they pack it up and haul it out, along with the blanket.

Tadashi is huddling in the blanket as Tooru sets up the telescope. He claims it won’t adjust right, but really he’s stalling as he tries to find what he’s looking for. Tadashi sits and stares up at the sky, apparently unbothered. It’s a nice enough spot to look without the telescope; they’re out enough from the city that the lights don’t drown out the beauty of the sky, the stars, the shining moon above them, cut just a quarter short of full.

Tooru finds what he’s looking for at last. He taps at Tadashi’s shoulder, and the other boy stands. “Look at this,” he says.

He moves away from the telescope so Tadashi can peer into it. “Those sure are stars,” he says.

“Keep looking. You see the bright one next to the three little ones clustered off to the right?”

“Yeah…?”

Tooru is rocking back and forth on his feet. He’s nervous. Maybe Tadashi won’t like it. “You know what it’s called?”

“I don’t even know where this star is, Tooru. What’s it called?”

“It’s called ‘Yamaguchi Tadashi.’”

Tadashi stares at it a moment longer, then pulls back, looking at Tooru without understanding. Tooru cups his cheek with one hand and searches with the thumb of the other. He gently touches the dark freckle right below Tadashi’s left eye. “I named it after my favorite place in the universe.”

**XXX**

Tadashi is illuminated above him by the moonlight streaming in through the open curtains. He gasps a quiet gasp as Tooru continues to rock his hips upwards into him, as he pants out his own silent breaths. They’re quiet tonight. Sometimes it’s the right time to be loud, to put on a show, to proclaim their passion for the neighbors to hear. Not now. Now is the time for tenderness, to envelop themselves in the cool night, the warmth of each other’s skin.

Tooru’s eyes trace over the fine lines of Tadashi’s body, followed by his fingers. Down his arms, peppered with the freckles Tooru loves so much; across his ribs, jutting out as he moves and draws in breath; over his sides, thumbs curving over the gentle sharpness of his hipbones. Everywhere he touches, Tadashi burns with electricity.

“Tooru, please…” he whispers breathlessly.

Tooru keeps one hand on Tadashi’s thigh, half covered by the sheets, and pumps the other over his length. Tadashi breaks the silence with a real moan, but it’s soft enough, relieved, and so he allows his own voice to break out of his throat. “Tadashi…”

Quiet murmurs from each other bring them to the end, and they slowly, shakily disentangle. Tadashi curls up against Tooru’s arm, and he turns to wrap his own around him. Tadashi kisses his shoulder and they sink into sleep, circled in warmth.

**XXX**

Tooru can’t even see the tears in Tadashi’s eyes through his own. Luckily for both of them, he’s keeping the noise to a minimum, but Hajime still glances to the side as if he’s noticed and wants him to calm down and shut up. He’s just so happy that Hajime wanted to invite him to the ceremony, and it’s so beautiful, and she’s so beautiful. Everyone manages to keep it together enough to get through it and on to the reception.

Tooru cries again during his own speech, this time from laughter, which Hajime cuts short after ten minutes, since the majority of what he’s doing is telling every embarrassing story he can remember. Tooru is still sniffling during Hajime’s coworker’s speech, but he gets it together by the time his bride’s sister is speaking.

Tadashi and Tooru both eat a lot. There are six courses, and they’re all great. They talk to the other guests—Tadashi meets Hajime’s family and the bride’s family for the first time, and their friends. They stay late and socialize until Hajime claims to get tired of Tooru and forces gifts into his and Tadashi’s hands, telling them to go home as his bride thanks them for coming.

Tooru doesn’t stop talking about the wedding or Hajime even as they get into bed. Their hands are linked together, Tadashi smoothing his thumb over Tooru’s fingers as he talks. Finally, he pauses for about thirty seconds, still thinking about the ceremony and the reception and how happy he is for his friend, and Tadashi quietly asks, “Do you want to get married, Tooru?”

He turns his head to face Tadashi. “Why do you ask?”

Tadashi’s eyes dart down, towards their hands, away from Tooru’s face. “I was just wondering if you…had regrets. Since we can’t.”

Tooru doesn’t even consider taking Tadashi’s uncertainty to heart. He quirks his mouth in playful thought. “Me? Nah. What about you?”

“I’ve known I was gay for a long time, so I never really considered it.” He gives a small smile and his eyes return to Tooru’s face.

Tooru stares at him, smiling gently. Tadashi stares back, and Tooru allows his smile to grow wider, a little bit more mischievous. “We could always elope,” he says.

Tadashi gives a small giggle. “Where, to America?”

“Or Canada. I think it’s legal there. Probably other places too. Denmark, I bet. Sweden, maybe. There are options.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Tadashi is still smiling. “That would be nice. But…”

“But what?”

“I think I’d be fine being anywhere as long as I was with you.”

Tooru’s smile fades into something closer to neutral. It’s still happy; the expression he wears most often now—a genuine, but small, happy smile. His smile for Tadashi, because of Tadashi. He brings their hands up to his lips and turns them so he can press a gentle kiss to the back of Tadashi’s hand. He drops them back down between them on the bed, closes his eyes. “I think I’m okay with that too,” he says.


End file.
